


Partially Sour Night

by ghostlingerie



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, concerned hanzo, kidnapping that previously took place, mature rating for the gore scene to be safe but it's kinda short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlingerie/pseuds/ghostlingerie
Summary: Mccree and Hanzo got kidnapped & tortured and this is what happens after the fact. Completely, 100% self indulgent.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Partially Sour Night

“So, what’s it going to be, cowboy?” 

The man behind Jesse takes an iron grip on his hair and pulls back, making his head face Hanzo and another man. A sinister grin rests on his face. Jesse can’t see them, he forces his eyes to look at the grime littered concrete.

“Tell us the access code to the files regarding some of the highest felons throughout the world and their dealings, or watch your friend over here,” the man ticking his head toward Hanzo, “scream his lungs out?”

Jesse stays silent. In contrast to the silence, his mind has thoughts running at a hundred miles a minute. He knows exactly what those codes are, but giving it to them would compromise so much, considering the repertoire of each and every one of the people in those files. Overwatch will certainly be here later, the ping of recognition of where their location was before their comms were destroyed definitely rung. 

He was certainly equipped to handle torture and interrogation. Having his fair share of that in Blackwatch, he could manage quite a while under impressive degrees of torment.

This, however, was something else entirely. 

Jesse slowly drags his eyes to look up. Hanzo is looking at him, eyes filled with a resolve. He knows Hanzo probably has experience with dealing with torture as well. The chances of him being fine, perseverance-wise, is relatively high.

The same can’t be said for Jesse. Growing misery had his heartbeat incessantly ringing loud in his ear.

“I’m not getting any answers, McCree,” the man behind Hanzo says in a mocking tone, pushing Hanzo to plant his face on the floor. From there, he grabs his right hand, which the wrists were bound from behind. The repulsive grin on his face continues to spread as he pulls out a small knife from his pocket. 

“I don’t know nothin’.” 

“Ah, well you see, you and I both know that isn’t true.” The edge of the knife presses against the index finger’s nail. Hanzo remains still.

“Don’t know shit. If I did, you’d know-”

“You’re lying, McCree.” The edge of the knife digs under the nail and the man brings the handle lower, causing the nail to slowly get removed from the finger, blood oozing and dripping onto Hanzo’s back. He still doesn’t flinch.

Jesse feels all the air in his lungs go out in an exasperated bleat. Nausea and the want to throw up quickly washes over him, and he can’t take his eyes off of what’s going on.

“Stop,” he pleads. He struggles against the binds, but that receives him a fist to the face. The grip on his hair returns and makes him face Hanzo again.

“ _Stop,_ ” he tries again. The knife has moved onto the next nail. Everything else in the room seems to slowly fade away from his vision, leaving only Hanzo, the knife, and Jesse’s despair-stricken expression.

Jesse shouts out the codes, but nothing happens. Hanzo isn’t moving at all, he realizes. Was he paralyzed? A shout of his name doesn’t do anything. The temperature of the room seems to lower, and the desperation overtakes Jesse, moving erratically against binds he can’t see. His eyes are on fire, but despite the tears that track down his cheeks, he can still see Hanzo, clear as day. A portion of his clothing is stained with crimson.

“Stop, please, I told you what you wanted, let ‘im go, _please,_ stop-”

“Jesse?” 

Jesse inhales sharply, but there seemed to be phlegm in his throat, causing him to cough roughly. A hand is planted on his back, rubbing it up and down. Another hand helps him sit up, and once he is, it lands on his shoulder. The coughing eventually ceases, and he takes several deep breaths.

“I’m here, Jesse. You’re with me.” Hanzo’s voice is reassuring. It sounds something like a soothing melody, hoping to lead him to a state of calm. A twinge of unease weaves through it, however. The hand on his shoulder moves to his jaw and gently brings it to look at Hanzo. Worry is seen written all over his face, but his eyes stay benign.

“Hey,” Jesse croaks out. He gives Hanzo a small smile, part pained, part relieved. The ability to be able to see Hanzo living and breathing is something Jesse will never not be grateful for, ever.

Hanzo embraces him, and quietly murmurs phrases and words that are an attempt to comfort Jesse. One of his hands caresses through his hair, and the other rubs on the nape of his neck. Jesse notices that Hanzo is reflecting something similar to what he himself does when the roles are reversed; when Hanzo is the one radiating stress. He smiles against Hanzo’s shoulder.

The murmurs eventually stop, and Hanzo asks “What happened?” 

“Y’know. Nightmares,” Jesse sighs. He does this every time he’s asked something concerning him, downplaying whatever the case actually is. To this, Hanzo pulls back from the hug and frowns. “Jesse.”

“Just unpleasant nightmares, is all. You don’t have to worry your pretty head about it, honeybee,” he says, taking Hanzo’s hands, looking at them. The things Mercy’s medical technology can do are nothing short of a miracle, and next no signs show on Hanzo’s fingers that half of the nails were torn off. Hanzo was immediately attended to as soon as the team reached their place of captivity, and was further examined at the base along with Jesse.

Even though they're fine, he still feels a little sick to his stomach. No matter what it looks like, the image of the bloodied hands haunt his memories. The feeling of helplessness incessantly tugs at him every time he remembers it as well. A look of distress rests upon his features.

“Jesse.” The calloused hands he held turned and returned the grasp. “Look at me,” Hanzo says, voice unwavering.

It takes a while for him to look at me, and Hanzo continues to have unending patience for him. When he eventually looks up, he sees a warm expression and eyes full of affection.

“I’m okay.”

“I know.”

“You can feel my hands, love. I’m still here.”

“That’s… I couldn’t…” He closes his eyes and he feels Hanzo draw their foreheads together.

“You did what you could. We’re home now, and we’re both fine.”

Jesse reflects on what Hanzo says. They are, indeed, here. Hanzo’s okay. Almost everything could’ve gone wrong, but they both managed to get out. His breathing slows, and he leans his head to press a chaste kiss on Hanzo’s lips. Hanzo reciprocates, and relief melts further throughout him with each kiss that’s exchanged.

Eventually they part, and Jesse indulges in how they share their breaths. He fondles with Hanzo’s hands. “Yeah,” he says, smiling. Hanzo snorts, and presses his lips to Jesse’s forehead. “Ridiculous cowman,” he says, the words coming out muffled. 

“You love it.” Hanzo hums.

They sit like that for a while, their own serene space. No words are exchanged, and only their steady breathing can be heard, both of them enjoying each other’s company.

Eventually, Hanzo shifts away from the bed, and smirks at Jesse’s whine. “I’m going to get us some tea, I’ll just be a moment.” True to his word, Jesse only needed to wait two minutes before Hanzo returned, two teacups and a teapot being held. He places them on the nightstand, sits on the bed, and begins to pour tea into each of them.  
“Missed you,” Jesse says, leaning onto Hanzo’s back, pressing kisses on it. 

“Already?” Hanzo laughs. The teapot makes a clicking noise when it’s put back onto the nightstand.

“All the time.” Hanzo takes one of the cups and hands it to Jesse, and the smile on his face in the dim light of their room is something that’ll forever be committed to Jesse’s memories. It warms his heart more than the tea warms his hands.

The silence returns once more as they drink their tea, the flavors still swimming on Jesse’s tongue after he finishes his cup. Hanzo takes both of their cups as soon as he finishes, puts them on the nightstand, and pats the mattress. Jesse gives him a goofy grin and topples down, the bed sinking under his weight. Hanzo follows and rests one of his arms around his frame, and tangles their legs together.

“Sleep, kobito. The sun will greet us in the morning.”

Jesse sighs with content, and sleeps soon after, the rest of the night proceeding with no interruptions.

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you think~


End file.
